Catégorie:Démonologue
SVP Description Les démonologues se dédient au marchandage avec les démons et autres créatures démoniaques, cherchant les sources du pouvoir démoniaques et du savoir obscure. Ils ont fait leur première apparition en Azeroth durant la première guerre quand, Gul’dan, le premier Démoniste, franchit le Portail des Ténèbres. Wowrpg Core Rules Book, Monster Guide 206 Caractéristiques *Races : Les démonologues peuvent être de n'importe quel race, il n'y a pas de restriction particulière. *Alignement : Tout comme les nécromanciens les démonistes sont Mauvais, ou le deviendront. *Affiliation : La plupart des démonistes servent la Légion Ardente, mais il n'est pas impossible d'entre trouver des indépendants servant leurs propres désires. Rang Supplémentaire À partir du niveau 2''', jusqu'au niveau '''10, le personnage gagne +1 Rang au choix, parmi les valeurs suivantes, pour chaque tableau : Traits ''??? *Niveau '''3' : . ''Invocateur'' *Niveau 3''' : '''+1 '''Talent Tier 2 (métamagie, création d'objet magique). *Niveau '''6 : +1 '''Talent Tier 3''' (métamagie, création d'objet magique). *Niveau 10 : +1 'Talent '''Epique '(métamagie, création d'objet magique). ''Résilience au Fel'' *Niveau '''7 : +25 Sauvegarde(enchantement, fel) tant le personnage n'est pas Immaculé ''(voir Santé Mentale : corruption magique). ''Occultisme *Niveau 8''' : Lorsqu'un démonologue lance un Lien Planaire (mineur, normal, supérieur), il peut ajouter 1/4 de son bonus '''Mystère. ''??? *Niveau '''10 ': . ''Asservissement de Démon'' *Niveau 9 ''': Le démonologue peut utiliser '''Renvoi(démon) et Contrôle(démon) un nombre de fois par jour '''égal à son '''rang '''en '''Leadership. Secrets des Codex Interdits Grimoire de Souillure (corrupteur) *Niveau 1 ''': Debuff '''Bon. *Niveau 6 ''': Toute tentative pour déceler l'alignement du démonologue se fait par un jet de corruption magique à '''DD65 Volonté. *Niveau 10 ''': '''1/'j', pouvoir surnaturel, action complexe, 20 m. Le démonologue a le pouvoir d'offrir aux créatures Bon '''l'occasion de prendre un alignement '''Mauvais. Ce pouvoir soulage 'la '''conscience '''de sa cible, '''effaçant '''ses '''remords '''de manière '''surnaturelle '''ou annule un changement d'alignement '''magique '('''DD45 +5 par niveau de sort). À la fin de l'action, la cible choisit librement '''si elle préfère conserver son alignement d’origine ou prendre '''Mauvais. Il est impossible de la forcer (même par magie) si elle ne souhaite pas changer d’alignement. Grimoire de Sacrifice (destructeur) *Niveau 1 ': Résistance aux Energies Destructives '''2 '(cumulable avec toute source de résistance aux nrj destructives). *Niveau '6 ': Draine le pouvoir d'un démon pour augmenter les sorts Fel. Sauvegarde = '''Vigueur. Vole 5 Jet de Sort/T20, ne fonctionne pas sur un démon avec 30+ de moins en jet de sort. *Niveau 10 ': Mutation démoniaque. Grimoire de Servitude (invocateur) *Niveau '''1 ': Invocation du Compagnon Fel. *Niveau '4 ': '''1/j, pouvoir magique, action simple, rayon 50m. Le démonologue change de position avec celle de l'une de ses invocations. *Niveau 8 ': '+1 invocation de Difficulté 4-''' aux sorts (pas aux pouvoirs) '''Invocation(conjuration). *Niveau 10 ''': '''Second serviteur démoniaque permanent (bloque l'accès aux démons majeurs). Grimoire de Suprématie (évolutionniste) *Niveau 1''' : Invocation du Compagnon Fel. *Niveau '3 ': '''Double '''la '''durée '''des sorts '''Invocation(convocation). *Niveau 6 ': Amélioration de pouvoir (portée +5m aura of suffering, improved firebolt +1 dégât, spell lock +1 round, invisibility +5 Esquive). *Niveau '''9 ': Boost démo' selon le type de démon. *Niveau '12 ': Démon boost. Mécanique : Compagnon Fel ''Remplacé par le pouvoir de niveau '''1 du grimoire de Souillure '''et '''Sacrifice.'' Le démoniste peut invoquer un démon auquel il y est lié (via une cérémonie d'invocation) de manière permanante à son service. Si le compagnon Fel meurt, le démonologue doit tenter un DD75 'Volonté ou subir '-4 PV max' pour 1 jour, perdre 1 PA par tranche de 15 (pour un max' de 4) d'échec, et 10% de l'expérience du niveau en cours (ne rétrograde pas de niveau). Doing so takes 24 hours and uses up magical materials that cost 100 gp per HD of the creature summoned. The creature serves as a willing companion and servant. Dismissing a fel companion is a free action, and a dismissed creature immediately returns to its plane of origin. Familier du Démonologue TABBER DES FAMILIERS (Lock mana) #Lien Empathique : . #Partage de sort : . #Pouvoir Diabolique : au choix parmi Pacte de Sang, Paranoïa, Frappe Fel. #Communication Surnaturelle : Lorsque le démonologue parle à son démon, les autres créatures ne comprennent pas sans aide magique. #Transmission de Sort au Contact : Le démonologue peut lancer un sort de contact 'à son familier afin que le '''démon '''puisse '''utiliser '''le sort de '''contact 'à sa place. Si le démonologue lance un sort '''avant '''que celui de contact soit utilisé, ce dernier est '''perdu. #Résistance Impie :' '''Résistance '''2'(argent/bien). Sortilèges de Grimoire du Démonologue Au niveau '''1', en plus d'avoir accès à la liste de sorts Arcaniste, le mage peut utiliser utiliser les sorts de sa''' propre liste de sorts'. De plus, étant un lanceur de sort, le démonologue peut gratuitement, dès le niveau 1, créer des parchemins de sortilèges. Niveau''' 1''' *Générique : Siphon de Mana, . *Grimoire de Souillure : Sorts viciés (ex : graine de corruption). *Grimoire de Sacrifice : Sorts chaotiques (ex: chaos bolt). *Grimoire de Servitude : Sorts full invoc'. *Grimoire de Suprématie : Sorts d'amélioration. Niveau 2''' *Générique : Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Œil de Kilrogg. *Grimoire de Souillure : . *Grimoire de Sacrifice : . *Grimoire de Servitude : . *Grimoire de Suprématie : . Niveau '''3 *Générique : Scrutation, . *Grimoire de Souillure : . *Grimoire de Sacrifice : . *Grimoire de Servitude : . *Grimoire de Suprématie : . Niveau 4''' *Générique : Vision lucide, . *Grimoire de Souillure : . *Grimoire de Sacrifice : . *Grimoire de Servitude : . *Grimoire de Suprématie : . Niveau '''5 *Générique : . *Grimoire de Souillure : . *Grimoire de Sacrifice : . *Grimoire de Servitude : . *Grimoire de Suprématie : . Niveau 6 *Générique : . *Grimoire de Souillure : . *Grimoire de Sacrifice : . *Grimoire de Servitude : . *Grimoire de Suprématie : . Catégorie:Classe de Base Catégorie:Arcaniste